Graduation Blessings
by mysticofthepen
Summary: Will Jimmy and Cindy finally tell each other how they feel? Or will their high school graduation go by without a word? JC and small SL


**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. Nickelodeon does.**

**Graduation Blessings**

Jimmy paced his lab, thinking about the one person that had always meant everything to him. His thoughts kept returning to the first moment that he had met her. She had worn pigtails then and a pink shirt that drove him wildly - well he realized now that it drove him wild. He never would have realized that then.

She had challenged him. She was the only person that he had ever met that could compete with him intellectually. Yes, he was a little more intelligent than she was. He was a certified genius. Yet, his decision to go through the natural process of school had given him the opportunity to learn about himself and others and how to be a person in the world. It also gave him an opportunity to be around her far more.

They took every single class together. It was amazing how their schedules always ended up in them being in class together. Their competition had caused them to learn more and in the process spend even more time with one another.

And now they would be graduating today and heading off to college. It was amazing that they had all gotten in and decided to go to the same university. How Carl and Sheen got into Retroville U was completely beyond him, but he was grateful that they did.

Yet, there was something missing. There was an experience with a certain young girl. If it didn't happen now then he wasn't sure it would happen in school. Retroville U was so huge. He may never see her again.

Jimmy stopped pacing and looked at his old friend Goddard. He smiled at him as Goddard lift up his screen.

_Nervous Jimmy?_

Jimmy laughed and nodded.

"I'm going to do it today. I really am, Goddard," he confined in his old friend.

_About time._ Jimmy chuckled and shook his head.

"I know. You'll be at the ceremony with my folks right?" Goddard nodded

_I wouldn't miss it for the world._ Jimmy smiled, knelt down, and hugged his friend.

"Thanks Goddard. You're the greatest dog I could ever have," he told him. Goddard smiled.

_Thanks for creating me._

Jimmy got up off the ground and headed upstairs to get ready for graduation.

o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cindy stood in front of the mirror and sighed. She had never imagined that this day would be so sad. It wasn't as if she was leaving all her friends. They were all coming with her. There was just one unfinished relationship that she wanted to change before they got to college.

She smoothed out her dress and changed position in the mirror. She had agonized over this dress for hours. She had even driven Libby nuts with her constant stream of questions about the dress. She just wanted to make herself look special for what she had to say to him. It was rather important. She only hoped that he wouldn't hate her afterwards.

A knock came upon the door and before she could say anything Libby walked in.

"Oh girl! You look so awesome!" Libby exclaimed, hugging her. Cindy hugged her back.

"I'm gonna do it. I'm going to tell him today," Cindy told her. Libby held her an arm length away and smiled.

"About time don't ya think?" She asked her. Cindy laughed softly and nodded.

"I know. Come on. We have a graduation to attend," she said, linking arms with her best friend.

o0o0o00o0o0o0

Sheen, Carl, and Jimmy were waiting out in the front for the girls just like they always did nearly every single day of their school years together. Cindy and Libby came around the corner and smiles broke out upon all their faces. Sheen instantly gave Libby a small kiss upon her lips and grasped her hand gently. Carl just looked away as Cindy and Jimmy just gave each other shy smiles.

"Hey Carl. Come here for a sec," Libby said, pulling Sheen away with her. She winked at Cindy before turning away with the boys.

"Nice day . . .isn't it?" Cindy forced out. Jimmy nodded, looking down at his patent leather shoes.

"Uh huh," was all he said. They stood in silence before they said each other's name at the same time.

"You go first," they said together. They giggled.

"Can I go first?" Jimmy asked her. Cindy's insides swirled wildly.

"Only if you can't wait," she replied. Jimmy took a deep breath and swallowed hard.

"I guess I could. If what. . . you have to say is important," he said.

"Well . . . okay. I love you Jimmy. I have since the first moment I met you. I know I gave you hell, but it was because I couldn't express to you just how much I love you. You make me feel so light and so heavy at the same time. You hold all of me within your hand and you don't even know it. I . . . I love you. I love you so much. And I had to tell you because if I didn't I would have exploded with the weight of knowing. I couldn't . . .let you leave and never know. Please. . . don't hate me," Cindy said quickly.

Jimmy's eyes brightened. He smiled and took her hand gently.

"I don't hate you because I love you too. That's what I was going to tell you. You're the only person that I have ever seen a future with. I love you so much Cindy," Jimmy said softly as he pulled her closer to him.

"Really Jimmy? Do you really?" She breathed, her eyes searching his. Jimmy lowered his lips upon hers, kissing her for the first time in his life. They had come so close so many other times. His imagination didn't add up. He could feel her sigh and her arms wrapped upon his neck. His tongue slid out, asking gentle entrance. She opened her mouth, granting him the entrance.

They stayed that way for several minutes before they broke away, elated and winded.

"Does that answer your question?" Jimmy asked her. She nodded and smiled.

"It most certainly does," she whispered.

o0o0oo0oo0o0

Jimmy stretched as he got out of the car. He grabbed his briefcase and headed into the house. He was greeted by a little blonded hair toddler.

"Dada!" She yelled, jumping into his arms. He lifted her up, hugged and kissed her, and spun her around.

"Oh my little Wendy! How is Daddy's little angel?" He asked her.

"I good. Dada. Fic it!" She said, holding out a doll. He smiled, put her down, took the doll from her, and popped its head back on.

"There ya go baby," he said, giving it back to her. She smiled and squealed, hugging the doll to her.

"Fank you!" She exclaimed before toddling off.

"Honey! I'm home!" He exclaimed as he set down his brief case before heading into the kitchen. Cindy came out of the kitchen and gave him a deep kiss.

"I missed you love," she said. He smiled.

"I missed you too. How's Davy?" He asked, inquiring about their sick son. She moved and pointed to the now well child slamming his spoon against his high chair.

"He's all better and has missed his Daddy," Cindy replied. He smiled at her before going over to kiss his son's head.

"Oh yeah he is back to normal. When did his fever break?" Jimmy asked her, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her slightly swollen abdomen.

"About around noon. How was work?"

"We stopped someone from taking the nuclear rocket, but other than that it was a normal day," he said as he kissed the side of her neck softly. She sighed and placed a hand upon his face. She turned in his arms and kissed him softly.

"You always know just what to do to make me feel beautiful," she whispered. He pushed a strand of her blonde hair out of her green eyes and touched her nose with his own.

"You are beautiful. You're holding our third child and nothing could be more beautiful than that," he whispered back. She giggled and rested her forehead upon his.

"I'm so thankful for our graduation day," she said. He smiled.

"Me too," he said softly.

They settled their family together around the table and Jimmy went back to the fridge for the carton of milk and then saw his little family. Yes, life truly was wonderful.


End file.
